User talk:Bermuda
question about Steam Would it be okay if I put the link to my Steam account profile? Steam itself isn't very NSFW, aside from some of the games, but some text on profiles can be very... offensive. MEDIC! 23:01, May 7, 2013 (UTC) :I don't even know what Steam is lol. But what do you intend to do with it though? Steam is this platform on the PC where you can buy games, play the games, make friends from the games, chat, really just a bunch of stuff I'm a little bit too lazy to explain. All I'm asking if it'd be okay to add the link to my Steam profile, although none of the text on it is censored and most of it is not monitored. MEDIC! 00:15, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :Perhaps ask the other admins on this? Just to see if they have a say in this. ::If you don't mind me butting in here..... ::I honestly think it shouldn't be approved. It would NEVER be approved on Toontask, so I don't think it should be approved here. ::Just my two cents. ::~Lily ♥ 00:21, May 8, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm sorry for butting in on a late topic as well, but I use Steam as well. Most users swear , but this move is to extend our community into Steam, a Facebook for games, if you will. ::Pinkie Dash! 08:02, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Message from Mackboy Hi Bermuda, I was wondering if there was a reason there was NOT a category for: Skinny Cogs, Muscular Cogs, or Fat Cogs. I can't do much, I really suck at coding xD. I was wondering if you thought it would be necessary to add them or not. :P Mackboy (talk) 00:48, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :As of this moment, they aren't necessary. We don't really need to categorize cogs by their body type. Also, some users may find it offensive. User Rights? Hey, (Aruba, Jaimaca, ooh I wanna take ya,) Bermuda (Bahama, come on, pretty mama) I just edited my old request for rights saying that I'd like the position back, do you mind checking it out and fixing the forum?( I don't know how) Thanks! Pinkie Dash! 04:49, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :I moved the old request into an archive. You can request again, but please remember that you have to meet the requirements again. For the most part, you need to at least be active, labeled with a star at the end of the requirement. Top Toon - July 2013 ~Lily ♥ 13:37, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Project: References I'm confused about how this project goes. Does it mean like you add references from where the name came from (i.e.: Trowlets and Tribulations Bookstore is named after the game Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations) Pinkie Dash! 23:47, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :References are to provide valid proof of an added information. Sometimes users add information that cannot be supported, let's say "Cog Nation". If you cannot provide a valid source (anything official, like the Toontown website), then the information may be false and will be removed because it wasn't cited. If it was cited by an official source, then the information can stay as long as the reference is still standing. :Basically, references are backups to support information that might be subjected as false information. An example reference would be like here, Silly Summer Shirt. Notice the numbers at the end of each paragraph; those are linked to the reference section. Anyways, I hope this information gave you an insight of how the project is supposed to run. :P I tried explaining hahaha. About video guides I was wondering why we don't allow video guides..... and, I don't remember it being written anywhere. It's just that I thought that Sellbot Suit guide was pretty well-written, and it might be of some use in the future. ~Lily ♥ 16:51, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :There could be many problems with video guides: *If we allow them, users may upload so many on one subject. We only need one. **Per above, some users might get jealous theirs wasn't chosen. *It's the fact that it might cause editing wars, or problems concerning the video(s). **It could also be copyrighted. If the video was not uploaded by the author, the owner might want it removed for a reason. *If we must, I believe we can sort things out in an orderly and professional manner. :It wasn't a concern since we rarely get videos uploaded. But you can ask the community on their opinions of video guides. Personally, I only accept demonstrations or official Toontown videos hosted on the official Toontown Youtube account. ::Okay.... I see your point. We'll have to come up with an official rule or something, though. ::EDIT: I just re-read what you wrote. What about pictures? If we already have a perfectly good one, then why would someone else upload another? Videos follow the same guideline; if we already have one that works, then there's no need to add another. And, if the one we have is of bad quality, someone can upload a better one. ::~Lily ♥ 19:44, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Sometimes users just like to add pictures (for badges, or just because). Warning them (well, just simply telling them instead of warning) should work. There are a few videos that could be replaced, most that need to be our own videos (and not just taken from Youtube). If I could, I would replace the videos with a better quality, one that's simple and on the topic without having all these fancy effects or titles; just simply a demonstration. ::::So, video guides aren't really "banned". We just need some really good quality ones. Which means that even I could upload a couple? I do stuff around Toontown all the time. ::::~Lily ♥ 20:45, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::Well I never said they were banned, haha. Basically the kind of videos that could be on the wiki, like I said, would be demonstrations. Like for example, a video of a toon racing - to showcase what racing is like. Video guides are basically a personal belief, where users can have different ways of doing things. You could, however, have something like "a Factory run" to showcase what the factory is like, but it shouldn't go over the top, like having all these commentaries and opinions and effects that take away the main focus of the video. I don't know. Hopefully I explained it well. ._. Lol yes I get the point. Thanks for explaining! :D ~Lily ♥ 23:17, June 9, 2013 (UTC) RE I Am Beyond Sorry Thank you for showing it to us. :) ~Lily ♥ 13:05, June 13, 2013 (UTC) It's okay. :D Tomlamusga (talk) 20:52, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Protected Page How do you protect a page? I want to protect my user page from being edited. Manboy aka Manboy 17:20, July 7, 2013 (UTC)Manboy Blah The Yesman smoking isn't a rumor it's true. :If you have proof, we'd love to see it. :~Lily ♥ 20:40, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi I just wanted to know how you were doing. Is everything going well here on the wiki? I like the new background image on the Wikia bar. I'm sorry that I haven't been around much and things are happening that may cause that to happen for a while. I might beable to do more at the end of August. Theevina • talk 22:55, July 22, 2013 (UTC) You know people, the admins are fine, they hardly ever have anything to worry about (besides vandals and hackers .-.) Message from Zippy beaniedoodle what time and day will toontown be back onZippy beaniedoodle (talk) 15:22, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry, I have no idea when since I don't work for Toontown. :P RE: Thanks Computers are a pain sometimes. I hope it's fixed in time D: Anyway, take all the time you need. I should be able to keep this place in one piece. :P ~Lily ♥ 18:22, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Message from Good Ol' Biggenfuddy Hi there! I apologise... What I wanted to ask is how do you pm someone? It's probably really obvious but I can't find out how... Thanks! Good Ol' Biggenfuddy (talk) 01:36, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Question about removal Why was my page Banjo Wildcrunch removed? I'm not Banjo Wildcrunch. Can you take a look at my Toons? My only black cat is Shadow Cat. Plus, I don't have ANY toon over 70 laff. Serious. KyleALLT (talk) 05:15, September 1, 2013 (UTC)KyleALLT Question Just a swift question; How can I contact you in-game? I am Super Flipperflipper. ProSlayer64. (talk) 01:37, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :I can send you a True Friend code and you can whisper to me from time to time. Also, it's not required, but if you also want to send me private messages, you can come talk to me at ToonTask.com. I'm usually there nowadays. I would like to be provided a True Friend code, please. Also, I've recently registered at ToonTask.com, but my account has yet to be validated. ProSlayer64. (talk) 01:46, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :Also, you need to make 5 non-spam posts around TTK. Once that's done, I believe you will be validated. :Noted. Also, thank you for providing the code! ProSlayer64. (talk) 02:05, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :O Wow.... Your user page is amazing :O :Thanks. :) Hey. Hey, Bermuda! I have a minor question; Are you willing to form a group (not a clan) that does many diffcult challenges in Toontown called; "Toon-Task Force?" This is essentially just for fun. If you are, let me know. ProSlayer64. (talk) 22:37, September 16, 2013 (UTC) :Would this involve the game? With it closing in less than three days, I don't think it will cut out. I am also busy this week with school work. :( :it involves the game. It's also for extra-fun 'til the game closes. And whenver you can, let me know! ProSlayer64. (talk) 22:49, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Message from Noxon6 Please understand me.. I am very upset over ToonTown closing and Disney isn't doing anything. I need your help. :I deleted your blog because it contained a link to an unapproved website. We all are devastated with the closure as it truly means a lot to most of us. However, we need to expect the game to close on the date. Just hope the game will open once again in the future. Is it possible to get the links approved by a moderator. This petition goes to an outside force instead of Disney. So it may change something..